1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid handling equipment and, more particularly, to a telescoping pole apparatus through which fluid can be delivered to any suitable fluid dispensing attachment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a flow-through telescoping pole provided with an outer pole, an inner pole telescopically received within the outer pole, and a locking mechanism for fixing the relative axial position of the inner pole once it has been adjusted to a desired length.
According to this known construction, the locking mechanism includes a collet provided on the distal end of the outer pole which, when rotated, presses an intermediate member against the inner pole so as to pinch the inner pole to hold it in place axially against further telescoping movement. However, several drawbacks exist to the use of this construction.
For example, in using the known construction, the inner pole must first be positioned relative to the outer pole, and then retained in this position while the collet is rotated to lock the inner pole in place. This operation is cumbersome since the user must support both poles relative to one another while tightening the collet. Frequently, two hands are not quite enough to accomplish the task, especially when fluid is flowing through the pole.